Avatar: After the war
by winter08
Summary: What happened after the 100 year was over? What happen to the gaang? Did they fall apart as friends or did their friendships only grow stronger? Story takes off at end of search part 3. Kaatang! Tokka! Maiko!
1. Chapter 1

**This leaves off a year after the search part 3. though it is readable if you never read any of the promise part or and of the search. re-make of an old story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last air bender.**

**Uploading Date: March 17, 2014**

_**Enjoy!****  
**_

* * *

He can't believe it has been three years since the war ended. Just yesterday he remembers the Harmony Restoration Movement failed as the earth king and the fire lord tried fighting a war over it. Even the idea of Zuko's mom still confuses Aang but doesn't want ask Zuko more about it. The fact that 100 years ago the fire nation colonies everyone hated was now a great new society forming.

Though everyone seemed so happy and so comfortable where they are, Aang didn't. He just wanted everything the way it used to be. Where he would be taught by Gyatso and the other munks. Even roaming the world seems better than here. Katara and Sokka seem so happy rebuilding the Southern tribe, Toph is loving her new job as a metal teacher, and even Zuko seems decently happy as the Firelord. _Why am I so lost, _Aang thought to himself.

"Aang?" He heard a voice from behind him.

"Katara!"He was so happy he leaped up and ran over to his girlfriend and kissed her right on her lips. It's been about three month since he saw her, "how is the southern tribe?" He said letting go of the tight hug.

"It was really great to see everyone with so much hope again. All these people are coming from the Northern Tribe to start new lives without their stupid rules." He said brushing aside her hair loopies. It was so nice to see her hair loopies back in, it reminded Aang of the old times.

"Who knew so many people were having troubles up there."

"I know! It's great to see I am not the only water bender from the southern tribe anymore." She said it with so much light in her eyes she was so happy. "How has the colonies been?" He noticed her looking at the papers behind him.

Aang brush his hand up scrambling the papers around. "It's really, uh, great." I said with a laugh. I flicked my hand up air bending the papers around the room, some blowing out the window. "What are you hiding, Aang!" He knew she would notice, "and don't even think I didn't notice because I am not blind!" She said struggling being strict.

I turned around smirking at her, "what papers?" I said fake laughing, continuing to blow them put the window.

She look at me with a straight face tapping her fingers. "I know you." He wrapped his arms around her, making her blush.

Aang looked down at Katara, since he was about 4 inches taller than her now. "I'm sorry it's just..." Pausing, he tried to find the right words,"it's just colony plans."

"I know it's tough. Do you think Ba Sing Sai started out being easy?" She said referring to the giant city in the Earth kingdom. She grabbed Aang's hand, "lets go see Sokka, he's outside."

Suddenly something popped in Aang's brain. "Uh, Katara I gotta tell you something." She knew about the Zuko situation and she knew about Mai and Zuko's first breakup and getting back together and then their second breakup, but did she know about Sokka and Suki's breakup. "Last week when Suki and Zuko visited,"

"Wait, they were _together?"_

"No, no-no-no, I mean I don't , um, anyway Suki broke up with Sokka." He said hoping for a simple reaction.

Surprisingly, she seemed calm. "That isn't really out of the water surprising." I laughed at her _out of the water _statement. "They seemed latetly distant."

"It seems like everything is falling apart," Aang said then stopped after seeing Sokka corverd in Appa's saliva. He had his new sword in his hand that was made of pure silver. "Sokka!" He yelled letting go of Katara's hand running to Sokka. They were about to hug but then they awkwardly backed away from each other.

Sokka held his hand out to shake it with Aang. "Psh, boys. Just hug!" Katara yelled out from behind them. The hugged each other for no more than 3 seconds.

It was weird because Sokka is 19 now and Aang is only 16 but it didn't matter because they were best friends no matter what. Same with Zuko and that his is 20, it's just weird how everyone is getting so old.

"So did your build you city yet?" He said. "Just remember I want a statue of me in the middle of everything with a sword and and boomerang. That's all I want!" He laughed missing his pointless jokes.

"Appa!" Aang yelled. He finally noticed the giant bison behind Sokka. Aang missed him so much. Appa was busy flying Katara and Sokka to the Southern Water Tribe, while was stuck here being the avatar. "So far the only city we are building is nothing, no one wants a change."

"Yeah Yeah, so any Adventure today?" Sokka said.

"Actually I do." Aang said with the perfect idea in his head. They climbed on top of Appa, "now I know you guys were just on a long trip to get back here I want to go somewhere special."

"Another one of Aang's famous mystery trip. Can't wait!" Sokka said sharpening his new boomerang.

"Yip Yip!" Aang yelled, as Appa lifted up into the air.

"You know up at the south pole-" Sokka started to say when Katara interrupted.

"You mean down?" Katara said.

"Yeah yeah," Sokka said. It was weird seeing him since he was growing his hair out a bit. "So I was helping building more igloos for all the new people coming and Bam! They all fell down. There was a girl who just knocked everything down with her water bending! I was like 'What are you doing?' She was all I am fixing you sad-looking houses."

The hand movements he was making was funny and the expression just made it so funny. "Then she built these building of ice, and it was awesome. There were so many new and _big _houses made of ice!"

"The houses were just so beautiful and the way the looked in the early morning when the sun rises is so gorgeous." Katara said with the same look in her blue eyes as she did before.

"I think one day, you should go down and see it Aang." Sokka said searching his bag for food.

"Maybe, but we have somewhere special to go first." Aang said.

Hours after conversation about Aang's time in the colonies, they were getting closer.

"All the adventures I've been on with new people. I met a boy with a mother from the fire nation and earth kingdom and a father from the water tribe, it's so cool!" Aang said. He look down and saw a familiar school with a very familiar person.

**Hope you liked it! The next chapter will be up soon as possible. Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again sorry this took a long time to get updated I'm terrible. I've been meaning to write another chapter for a while but when I saw the new episodes of Korra I got really inspired to finish it. I wrote this after season three episode 9 premiered online of Korra. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar if I did legend of Korra would be on a different network bc nick doesn't deserve it.**

**Uploading Date: August 3, 2014**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on Lily lovers! You can do better thean this! Put some muscle into it!" Toph yelled to 20 of her students. All with potential of metal bending but not the attitude. Toph must have around 40 to 50 students. only about half can actually metal bend. But honestly Toph missed Sokka. He is probably busy with Suki or something

"Lily Lovers practice is done for today! Get out of here!" Toph yelled.

"Finally!" One student said falling over. Toph shook her head and stepped around her to her bedroom. She sat at her desk admiring her meteorite sword bracelet. It's the only thing that reminds her of old times. Before long Toph's face was head down on her desk and she was snoring loudly.

"Miss. Toph," A student said at the open door. Toph sprung up startled and bent earth up and the kid fell over.

After Toph relized what she had done reluctantly she shook her head. "Sorry, but I dont have time for any visitors if its more lily lovers tell them to make another earth tent outside."

"But these people need to see you now."

"Now wait a minute. I know those footsteps anywhere!" Toph jumped up and ran out the room. "Twinkle toes!" She said smiling and gave him a big hug. Next him stood Katara and she hugged her tightly. Toph's heart began to beat faster as she felt someone else walk in and she knew it was Sokka.

"Toph it's so nice to see you. We've missed you didn't we hunny." Katara said as she reached for Aang's hand.

"Yeah. I mean they've been helping the southern tribe and you've been here. All I've been doing is dealing with Zuko's bad moods." Aang said. They all laughed at Aang's joke.

"Training here isn't any better." Toph said.

"Well there would be no metal benders without my help. Lets not all forget that." Sokka said. Toph nudged him right it the rib. "And without you too, Toph." Her heart stopped when he said her name.

"Enough with all the small talk, Toph we need your help." Aang said. Toph could tell there was something wrong in the tone of his voice.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go." Toph said as they snuck out side to hop on Appa. Everyone was on Appa except for Toph. "Wait, I need to put someone in charge." Toph said running back into her school. Toph ran in the school and saw one of her students, the dark one,practicing. "I need to leave for a little you need to watch the school." Toph said bowing to her first and only student master. The dark one shook her head and Toph ran back out to Appa.

"Finally," Sokka complained.

"Sokka! Stop, Toph has a very important responsibility now." Katara said motherly.

"Going on secret missions to save the world with us is more imporant isnt it!" Sokka argued with his sister.

"Yip Yip!" Aang yelled as Appa lifted into the air. Sokka and Katara continued to argue and Toph sat her picking at her toes. It really did feel like old times again.

* * *

"Now what was so important that you had to come get me in the middle of the night." Toph complained.

"We need the best earthbender in the worlds help. Last night we were on our way to your school when we saw a very small town in an area of a huge land. Then Sokka came up with a brilliant idea." Katara said.

"I do come up with many good ideas. Aang was telling us about his plan for a city in the Earth Kingdom where people from everywhere can come and live. I thought that would be a great place for a city of the future." Sokka explained to Toph. She never thought of a city being a solution to the colonies.

"As a bonus all the colonies are nearby the future city. When we landed even Appa liked it." Aang said.

"Cool but you cant possibly think the earth king will be down with this." Toph said doubting this plan.

"Thats why we are going to the Earth capital tomorrow!" Sokka said.

"Great my favorite city." Toph said not happy.

"At least we'll see Iroh." Katara said trying to cheer Toph up.

"Good point hunny." Aang said smiling.

"Bleh. Appa slow down a bit so I can puke." Sokka complained.

"Grow up already Sokka. How old are you now." Katara said raging.

"You really don't see me doing this." Sokka argued. He was right, Suki and him never acted cute around them anymore. Actually Toph hasn't seen Suki in 2 years.

"I don't know maybe because... YOU AND SUKI BROKE UP." Katara yelled at her brother. Sokka suddenly became sad and he stopped arguing with his sister. Toph perked up knowing that she could actually have a chance with Sokka now.

"Look Toph! Look at all the land to build on. Even though half of it is still burned down from Ozai." Aang said.

"I'm blind cant see it!" Toph said laughing. No matter what happens they always forget about her not being able to see.

Appa went down to land and they all jumped off. Toph felt all the land and now she knew what they were talking about. "They view of the ocean is beautiful." Katara said. Toph took her word for it. Then Toph felt something coming for them.

"Something is coming, be on your guard." Toph said.

"Aghhh!" Sokka yelled. Someone earthbent his feet together and he fell over. the same fate almost happend to Toph but she earthbended it out of the way. As Aang and Katara fought they group of enemies coming toward them Toph freed Sokka's feet. "Thanks Toph!" Toph felt Sokka's heart speed up. It made her cheeks get hot.

"Toph help me raise our ground up!" Aang yelled. Toph earth bended the up so we were high off them ground. Katara whided water at them while Aang used fire and air to knock them down. Sokka shot his boomerang at their heads while toph did everything an earthbender can to fight. She shot rocks at them but there was just to many. After everyone was down and they looked deafeated more came down the hill and there was more people to fight.

"Aang there are to many people!" Katara yelled while knocking someone down who tried to climb up. The hard part other then all the people, they were all working together with all three elements.

"We can't give up!" Aang said.

"We don't have a choice Aang!" Sokka yelled. Aang shook his head and they all jumped on Appa behind them.

* * *

"Aang I know your really set on claiming the land but we can't forget people are probably living there too." Katara said comforting Aang.

"Wow Katara I didn't think of it that way. Thank you Katara." Aang said giving her a kiss.

Toph sat alone on the way to Ba Sing Se...

* * *

(A/n)Hope you liked this chapter! Review please so I know you like it. Next chapter up soon once I get me laptop.


End file.
